Impressions (T)
by LC Rina
Summary: There's no second chance for a first impression. And that was perfect. A bus station, rain and an angel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So here's the translation of one of my fics, thanks to a little gentleman and two beers xD (I love you~)

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own the characters.

What else can I say? Just a toast for those platonic loves!

* * *

**Impressions**

Fate is like a capricious muse, it goes at its own pace and inevitably takes us with it. There are a number of circumstances, decisions and coincidences which are devising it.

And perhaps was fate itself, which made her saw _her_ that rainy day.

Maybe it was a series of coincidences that led her to meet her eyes lit by the early rays of the sun.

And without a doubt it was a sequence of "if" that made she to notice her.

If it wasn't raining, perhaps she had went walking instead of taking a bus. If she had charged her Ipod last night, maybe it would not died. If her Ipod would not died, she probably doesn't look around in boredom. If she doesn't look around... she would not have noticed her sitting next to a few seats away on the cold bench of the bus stop. If that bus had not arrived, the man who was in the middle had not stand up just when she turned around and, instead of a blonde, she had met with a bald worker. If there wasn't a breeze blowing, her hair had not waving to the wind, giving it a lofty air.

If at that moment the cloud had not moved to discover the sun that refused to hide despite the rain, maybe her hair may not have had that golden glow and her eyes ... Her eyes would not have seemed like two gems, two rubys in the middle of a desert of concrete.

She was beautiful. A celestial appearance, an angel.

She called her "Fate".

Because "Fate" means "Destiny" and was fate which put her in her way. Because like fate, an unknown force made her feel inevitably attracted to her.

She wore a white dress and sandals. She doesn't carried an umbrella. A book was her only possession. If she had not heard the sound she made when the page was turned over, she wouldn't have realized that she was reading, too focused on holding her profile in her mind.

As she could swear was the first time in her life, she found herself without words and without the strength to speak, to talk to her. She just limited to watch her for eternity, which can be a short moment, without blinking, afraid by the possibility of her disappearance if she did that.

Her bus arrived and she forced herself to board the bus, if she didn't she would be late and her mother will scold her. She didn't want to go, her feet moved, but her eyes remained on her and, for a second, their eyes met. The blonde raised her head, perhaps feeling the intense lavender gaze in her, and the young girl was lost in a sea of wine. She couldn't define it better, because she felt drunk, trembly, weak and out of her body.

The bus started to move and she kept watching her through the window until she disappeared behind a wall of buildings and vehicles.

Her image didn't left her head in all day. She wasn't capable of remember any single word of the lessons or pay attention to any comments from her friends.

The next day didn't rain. And her ethereal muse was not there. The next day happened the same, and the next day too.

For several days she could only see her in her dreams. For several days, she dreamed with her eyes. For several days ... she thought it was only a dream.

After two weeks, there was another capricious summer rain and when she reached the bus station, there was she, sitting, reading. For a moment she was breathless. She was real, she said to herself, something what she thought was a product of her imagination, she was real. And that made her happy.

This time there was no seats available and she had to stay standing, far from her. However, she kept watching her -_as quietly as she could_-, analyzing every detail, memorizing every feature of her face, every wrinkle of her leather jacket, all, in order to have a clear image of she in her mind, in case of another time interval without seeing her.

And so it was.

Again her bus arrived and she left, but this time their eyes didn't meet. Again the next day, there was no rain, and she wasn't there.

The third time she saw her, came up with a theory. That day it was raining, so she thought the angel only descended on rainy days, to read quietly among a lot of people, waiting impatiently their transport.

Clearly this theory lacked a bit of reality and it just was an invention of her big imagination. And although she partly knew it, she couldn't help it, for her, the girl was an angel and her idea was based on what she believed.

This time, something happened too ... unbelievable. A little puppy appeared at the bus stop, probably from a nearby alley. The puppy walk in front of her and all other individuals, sniffing a few feet, and stopped in front of _her_, who was sitting in the last seat. The animal made a little sound, a mere "woof", wagging the tail. And then it happened: the angel averted her eyes from her book to see the quadruped, turning her body in the process -_to that direction, fortunately for the girl_- and her lips curled.

_She smiled_, though the girl still in trance. The angel smiled. A slight smile, warm, gentle, pure ... beautiful.

And then she understood that the girl was not an angel, she was a _goddess_.

A smile of a goddess that left her breathless and the beating of her heart was bouncing on her head.

That day she knew she could never forget her.

Understanding that, she got used to long periods of time without seeing each other -_without seeing her, rather_-. During that time, she remembered her, imagined, invented and speculated. About all that could be related to that goddess.

About who she would be, about her hobbies (at least she knew that she liked reading), what kind of student would be (a very good, she thought), if she would be a good athlete (for her legs, she was sure of it), what kind of music she liked, if she liked sweet things or the salty things, if she would go to karaoke, if she have a phobia, if she is a person of many friends ... Although something told "no" to this last thought.

The goddess, sublime as she was, maintained an aura of loneliness around her, a kind of wall with the outside and her eyes, although magnificent, always seemed to have a shadow of sadness. She wondered many times a day in what would be the reason of that.

She thought that it could be family problems, maybe at home nobody appreciated her -_at least she was sure they didn't appreciate her like she did_-. That she might be waiting for a knight in shining armor that rescue her. She created several fantasies where she was that knight who took her in his arms and kidnapping her, to make her happy forever. Where she hug her, contain her, support her, kiss her and treasuring her eternally, and the goddess would not have to do anything but smile sincerely, because she doesn't need to say anything to love her.

Because she already loved her, she was sure of it.

Since the first time she imagined herself saving the goddess, from whatever which had her trapped in loneliness, dressed in white, holding her hand and soaring through the skies with her, flying, away from there, away from everybody, away from her sadness ... Since that time she began to wonder about her feelings.

Hayate, her childhood friend and the only person to whom she had spoken of his crimson-eyed goddess, said she was in love.

At first she didn't know if it was true, although the seriousness with which her prankster friend had told that got her out of place, she could not stop doubting. Then she realized that her friend was right and she accepted it.

She accepted that she loved her.

But she accepted that hated her, too.

Sometimes she hated her. She hated that _she_ make her hate herself for being a coward and not trying to speak to her. She hated the effect she had on her, that she made her run out of words. She hated that she turned her in a completely different person, from a happy and social girl, who never had fear or trouble on making friends, to a dumb statue in what she became when she saw her.

And she hated destiny.

She hated that cruel fate that had put that goddess in her path and from there it only was playing with her.

It wasn't that she didn't think about talking to her, she always did. She spent hours, days, devising thousands of ways to start a conversation, hundreds of possibilities that could make the blonde to notice her ... but this didn't happen.

And it wasn't that these curious casualties didn't happen, only it wasn't happened to her.

For example, she had thought they might collide by accident. When boarding the bus was easy for people to stumble and push them, so she considered that if she stood near the blonde, some day, could happen that "accidentally" they will collide and she could apologize, starting a conversation. And miraculously it happened, not to her, but the guy next door, who was practically sitting on the goddess. She hated him and felt the need to kick him out of there. And hated the lady who pushed him, that might well have taken a couple of meters and push her instead, so it was she who fall on her goddess, who could feel the touch of her body and absorb her aroma, who remain looking straight into the eyes, with just inches away from their faces, that was she who received that gentle smile when she apology ... She, not that stupid guy who rose up like a spring and apologized awkwardly, like an idiot. In fact, he was an idiot, she just knew it, that guy was an idiot. And she took the bus hating that -_lucky_- idiot.

There was also that time when she really cursed the destiny, and would continue to do for the rest of her life, probably.

That day happened the best "coincidence" that she can imagine, but again ... not to her. This possibility consisted in that the beautiful girl could drop something and she, kindly, pick that up and return it to her, and not only get a smile in return, but it could be that she can touch her fingers in the exchange ... The reality far exceeded her expectation: she was, as always, at a safe distance, not too far nor too close, but enough to observe carefully and feel her presence. That day she didn't carry a book, but a notebook in which she was taking notes -_Maybe she was decided to write her own book?_ -. Her expression of concentration was lovely, and it had her dazed. Of course she didn't miss any detail, therefore she was the first to realize that the pencil will fall of her hand, by the way she was holding the pencil while playing with it, thoughtfully. However, although she reacted immediately when this happened, just, too fair, a man walked aside the blonde at the moment the pencil touched the ground ... It was a matter of stoop, take it and return it. As simple as he did. As if it were the simplest thing in the world. Like it was nothing! As if there were no girl -_she_- who begged at least a dozen times a day for that to happen to her!

The girl froze, still with one foot forward in the step that she had reached to walk. Her open mouth, her dry tongue, her lifeless and surprised eyes. In a split of a second, however, her blood began to boil. She felt like kicking something, yelling to that man and cursing her luck and the capricious fate. Without a doubt she was on the verge of yielding to their most brutal instincts -_perhaps not against the ignorant man, but maybe to an innocent can_-, when she heard it...

"Thank you."

A simple word escaped from those fleshy pink lips, a whisper, almost an illusion, but no. Definitely she had spoken, she saw her mouth open, she could almost feel the mist formed by the contrast of her warm breath with the low temperature ... and she definitely had heard her. Her voice. A ... heavenly voice. It was just as she had imagined, or even better, soft, smooth, gentle, yet powerful, sweet and slightly rough. She had not heard music that sounds as perfect as that. A sound that, literally, could calm a beast -_it calmed her_-. Magically she had forgotten the man who had stolen her big time, she didn't know if he walked away or not, it didn't matter, all that existed was her goddess. She swallowed hard and start walking towards her, almost without being aware of it, she wanted to hear her voice again, needed to hear more, anything, but she had to make her speak again. She was going to speak to her, that was the only way. She had to do that and then ... and then ... her life would change. Or at least it would be better, if she had that goddess, that angel in it.

But what cruel can be the destiny, that was determined to torment her with fatal fortune? What could not have she a shred of mercy and compassion with her massacred hope? Could it not recognize all the courage that she had to collect to finally daring to approach her? Did it just come for the first time, the bus of his angel before hers ...? Just when she was two steps away from her, resing to that and see her go ...?

That was a ruthless act, heartless ... A relentless blow, ghoulish ... against her poor soul.

Her determination died with that damn-untimely-bus. Her courage relented during the day. And her smile disappeared for a week.

The only thing that prevented that she was a kind of zombie after that, was to remember that wonderful melody. The voice of her angel. She remembered it so clearly that her mind was able to play that voice with great precision, but she kept wondering how it would sound said by her. Many times, it was just a single word that she said. Her name. A simple "Nanoha", pronounced by her angel, will take her to heaven. All those times that her mind gave that gift, was accompanied by a picture of her Fate, smiling. And she couldn't do anything, but smile back. Although the reality was that she was smiling to none.

How hard can it be to say "hello"? She used to wonder after recalling the voice of Fate with the absurd idea of feeling her closer.

One word. A greeting. Two syllables. She had said it countless times in her life, but she wasn't even able to try it if it was about the blonde. She didn't understand why. Although one day she came to the conclusion that that was what made Fate so special, it was something that never had happened to her. It could be the biggest frustration of her life, but at the same time -_and this was something that took some time to matter_- it was what made her feel alive.

Suddenly she was no longer just a girl who go to school and was in the average, who in the afternoon helped in the family cafeteria and who hung out with her friends on her days off. Suddenly she was no longer the youngest daughter of three of a loving but busy family, she was no longer the girl who loved her friends, but she felt she could never get really close to any of them. She no longer felt bored everyday. She no longer felt empty. Suddenly she had a purpose. A goal. A Fate.

And it filled her with an unknown sense until then, and absolute bliss ...

She sat beside her, but as always, nothing was said.

... and at the same time, a terrifying fear.

Fear of what Fate produce to her.

She felt a tickling in her arm, almost touching the blonde's.

Afraid of what she saw in Fate.

They were very close, yet felt incredibly far. Like if the girl was unreachable.

She had already understood, a reason for the silence. For her, Fate was an angel, a goddess ... and she was just a normal girl. Was she really so deluded to believe that a simple "hello" would be enough to that supreme being?

That was the problem: Fate was perfect.

It wasn't the fact that she didn't want to talk to her, she really hoped to do that someday, she just needed the perfect words, something that would be worthy of Fate. And that insecurity left her speechless.

But was another reason that caused the silence; fear to discover that there is no perfection. Fear to discover a single fact that could destroy the perfect world she had created in her mind, something that takes away her angel's wings, something that desecrate her goddess.

Fear of discovering that Fate is not perfect, just like her. That she is just a girl.

She dared to look sideways at the young girl beside her. At that distance she looked just like a girl ... beautiful and impressive, if she was only a girl. Still wonderful, like when she admired her from the distance.

Suddenly she felt the need to look at her hand. She was so close, that if she stretched her hand could touch the girl ... She wasn't unattainable; she was right beside her, she could feel the warmth emanating from her body and that made butterflies dancing in her stomach.

She could touch her, but she didn't. She could speak to her, but remained silent. However, this time, she was sure that when she find the right words, would be the beginning of their life together. The beginning of Fate and Nanoha.

For once, she smiled when she saw her get on the same bus. Hers pass by, but she had caught the habit of waiting until the angel go first, to see her, at least, a couple of more minutes. She couldn't know, but maybe that simple gesture was enough to change destiny, or make it to take its path.

Nanoha smiled, as always staring at Fate and, as never before, she looked back at her and smile. Not knowing what it was that made her do it, the copper raised a hand in farewell. And she could swear that the blonde did the same at the time when the bus left.

She sighed, stretching into the seat. Staying with her eyes on the sky, it was a beautiful sunny day. She smiled.

"I want to be friends" ... she thought it might be a good start.

* * *

**A/N:** Originally this was a one-shot but, for some reasons, I wrote a second chapter, though, because this was a "fooling around" thing (the translation) I don't know if the 2 will be translated too, so I'll leave it here for now.

Thanks for reading and this is not a fic related to christmas, but it can work as a christmas gift, so **Merry Christmas** to everybody out there!


	2. Chapter 2

So I decided to heed the request and I put my personal slave back to work (broma, broma xD), but seriously here's the second part -or rather Fate's POV- of this story. Thanks to those shy fans who MPed me for this matter.

Though, as we're south americans (my slave and me), if you see errors or something please feel free to correct them because I don't have an English Beta (or any beta for the matter...). Meh, maybe I should get one... With this guy we're planning on translate my other stories as a personal challenge but it's still in thinking phase haha

Ok, back to business. I hope you enjoy and please remember I do not own nothing more than the teddy bear sitting beside me (not even the laptop it's mine lol).

* * *

**Impressions II**

Fate is like a capricious muse. It goes at its own pace and inevitably takes us with it. There are a number of circumstances, decisions and coincidences which are devising it.

She has always believed in fate. Perhaps it was because her name or because she is a tireless dreamer with the soul of a poet.

_How ironic_, she thought every time that people mentioned that, a poet without a muse ... is like a pen without ink.

That could be the reason of her voracious hunger for reading, for other worlds, inspired by others ... Because she did not have it.

She had no muse. She lived in the shadows. Until fate decide to send a little light, an eyes.

She went to the hospital that day, as always, walking, but an unnoticed rain change her course. If she had seen the weather last night, she had left her home with an umbrella. If at least she had carried a bag to protect her book from the water, maybe she had kept walking. If she had not thought that Alicia will scold her if she comes wet, she had not decided to take a bus. If she had not risked to use public transport for the first time, she had not encountered with those eyes.

She walked quickly to the nearest bus station, until she stopped a few steps of the construction made of steel and plastic, staring it, with insecurity. She swallowed hardly and approach it timidly. She has never been good with people, finishing her studies at home, the only people that she treat are her hospitalized sister, the nurses and her tutors, it can't be said that her mother enters in that category, with the few minutes a day to spend together .

Mustering courage, she approached to a gentleman to ask him what bus she must take, trying to ignore the lump in her throat. The gentleman was very friendly, indicating the number of the bus and even the frequency, giving her the seat when he saw his bus approaching. Once seated, she sighed and took her book to get lost in the world hidden behind its letters.

Each time she plunged into a book, the reality vanished, she was not even aware of the breeze that caressed her face and swayed her hair, or the people who was around, even the noise of a mistreated engine. However, that time was different.

The bus that had just arrived was old and very poorly maintained, when it stopped at the station the breeze handled to carry the smoke from the exhaust pipe directly to her nose, making her sneeze. That mere instant was enough to break the connection that she had with the text and then felt the sensation of being watched. She didn't know what had led her to raise her head...

Call it coincidence. Call it causality. Call it right time. Call it fate.

Whatever was... made her to encounter those eyes. A pair of blue eyes that were watching her from the side, boarding the machine. She didn't blinked, and the blue eyes never stopped staring at hers while those eyes boarded the bus, being surrounded by shadows, behind a dirty window. The bus begun its march, but the eyes kept watching her until those were lost in a cloud of smoke.

When they finally were gone and was no longer under the influence of that look, she blinked. And she remember that breathing was a need - _that was not sure of cared it in those few seconds_ -. The book had been forgotten...

However, those eyes were not forgotten, chased her the rest of the day and in her dreams, in every free moment she had, even in the midst of her lessons, was a matter of closing the eyelids to see that eyes very clearly ... or at least with the clarity of what she believes an apparition was capable to give. She could only remember that those were beautiful blue eyes, catching, dazzling, but what exact blue tone? Sky blue? Navy? Teal like a lagoon? The only conclusion she reached was that were all and none at the same time ... and that made no sense.

Because recently her mother had loaded her with more lessons, hours of study and work, her visits to the hospital were not that frequent -_and she believed her mother did it for that purpose_-. After her encounter with those sapphires, had only gone twice in several days and both the driver was at home, so she had to go in a car.

She wasn't sure how much time passed until she returned to meet those eyes. Curiously, it was raining that day too. Her experience in public transport was not bad, so she saw no reason not to repeat it when the chauffeur was not available and she could not go to the hospital walking.

She waited for her bus sitting, reading, when suddenly she felt it, that feeling again. The feeling of an eyes watching her with intensity, studying her down to the smallest detail of his being. She could not help feeling insecure, she could not help feeling like prey to a hunter, so she took refuge on her book, face of uncertainty of what would happen if she looked up in search of those eyes that watched her carefully. Even with the strong idea to ignore that feeling, she could not concentrate on reading and when the feeling disappeared, curiosity got to her, quietly looked for around with her sight, until she found them.

Those were not brown, black or green eyes, those that she was looking for, were a blue that she was sure she would find and recognize immediately. Only this time, that eyes acquired a body and an owner, a girl of her age, dressed in uniform, with long brown hair in an askew ponytail. She was pretty, yes, but didn't notice much in her body, it was just one part of his anatomy that caught her attention: her eyes, the cause of being involved in that magical feeling, in that spell of feel vulnerable and exposed to them, and also be attracted. Although the young girl was in her side face, looking at her iPod, she could see that those were the eyes that she could not forget. _Lavender_, she said, the mystery was solved, that eyes were lavender.

A slight smile formed in her lips and turned her eyes to the book, for some reason she felt calm. Those beautiful eyes were real, were lavender and were in the same place where she had seen them the first time. They belonged to a girl, real, _normal_ and did not know why that calmed her, maybe because she was sure that they would meet again.

She felt observed again and knew that were those eyes, she knew it was _she_ who was watching her, but was not able to look back at her, still felt too uneasy by the intensity and power of that gaze to meet it. Another bus was gone and with it, the feeling. She knew that the blue-eyed girl was gone... Until they meet again.

After that, she was convinced that was a matter of destiny to have met with that look, knowing the magic through those eyes. Because there must be magic in them, something,... something that made them unforgettable.

She was sure she would meet them again, but had no real hurry to do it, because she didn't feel that those eyes had left her. She saw them in her dreams and in several daily illusions. What caught her attention this time were not only the eyes, but the girl. She saw this cute girl staring at her, smiling and holding out her hand. She didn't understand, and although at first it was strange, later she stopped worrying, it felt good. It was as if at a glance, this young woman hold her warmly... She must be a very nice girl, she concluded.

The third time they met, in that same bus stop on a rainy day, could get a better idea of what kind of girl she was.

As on previous occasions, she felt that the girl looked at her, and she did that too... when the girl didn't. She knew it was silly, but felt that was too fragile, something to be observed from afar. She felt that if their eyes meet... something will happen.

She didn't know why, but she was not ready for it, thought it might dispel the magic. She was thinking about that, when a sound brought her back to earth. She looked to the side of his leg and found the puppy she had met in an alley a few days ago, which had been fed by her. Apparently the animal remembered her, as it wagged its tail with spirited expression. She could do nothing but to respond with a smile. And in the background, a few feet behind the dog, she distinguished her, watching them intently. Thanks to her facial expression she could see her surprised face at first, but did not know what it was and then... she saw her smile. Her lips curled without her seems to be aware of it, in the most radiant smile she remembered seeing ever, she could almost feel how it shone compared to the other people waiting for the bus.

She took the puppy in her arms and stroked its head gently, the puppy was wet and seemed hungry. She realized that it was female and decided that she would take care of it. Living in a big place could help with that.

She was still absorbed in the dirty fur of the puppy, as she felt those eyes moved away. Then she turned slightly to look at her, realizing that the girl still had a huge smile on her face, almost silly, trying to hide a giggle with one hand. She raised an eyebrow, surprised and amused, she was sure that the girl had no idea how funny she looked... and thought _she_ was someone very transparent.

That night, she took a pen and wrote. Only a few lines, a little poetry. A prose speaking about certain eyes. She smiled as the thought that she had found her inspiration, a muse... her blue eyes muse.

In every encounter with her muse, she always got something, she learned more of the girl with blue eyes... and imagine more.

Their sporadic meetings became more frequently every time -_largely by her desire to see her-_ not only on rainy days, but every day she could go to visit her sister to the hospital. And one day, the books were replaced by an agenda where she wrote down the things inspired by her muse. Stories where she was the protagonist, a young girl with beautiful blue eyes, brown hair, cheerful smile, a friendly and honest girl who fight against bandits, traveling to exotic places in search of treasures or rode across the skies in a white dress and a kind of winged feet. She didn't know why, but imagine that girl as magical girl was easier and funnier than anything else. It was the story that occupied her mind more time, the story she began to tell to Alicia. And in which she and her sister -_by her request_- had become characters.

The stories were told, but the problem was always the same: the name. What name could have her muse? As much she thought about the possibilities, none of them were convincing, none of them seemed right, not good enough for her. Although she was sure that if she knew the real name of his muse, it would seem appropriate, just perfect. In the meantime, she would still be "The Muse of Blue Eyes."

She had the character so well memorized, it was incredibly easy to unwrap it in different situations and so it seemed that her muse would react too, but of course, she could be wrong, because her muse never stopped to surprise her. She remembered a day when a boy had fallen over her. That wasn't on purpose, just an accident, so she didn't give more importance to that and just smiled to the nervous and embarrassed boy, but something caught her attention, she suddenly felt as if the air had become colder and bristled her skin. The boy also seemed to notice it, the heavy atmosphere, something that made him swallow without daring to look behind him. She, however, did it and found her muse, but not with the muse she was used, with those quiet lavender eyes, this muse was looking at him like she wanted to burn him alive, with dark and flashing blue eyes. Even she seemed to see fire in them. She flinched, but apparently her muse did not notice it, without warning, she turned around and boarded the bus with heavy steps, without looking back. She noticed that the boy sighed, relaxing and watched him hastily went away. She, meanwhile, remained stunned by what had just happened. Her muse really could have that… demonic aura?

Definitely, her muse was a case. Sometimes _she_ was looking at nothing and sighed, as if that will drop all the grief and anger that sometimes she felt. So many others _she_ was lost in her thoughts, as in a trance, and then smiled with dreamily expression. To many people it might seem a simper, in fact several times there were people who looked strangely and then laughed softly, that made her frown, it was true that the behavior of her muse was something… peculiar, but that was not a reason to laugh about. For her, those gestures had an explanation, a reason that her books often defined as "love". Just thinking about this possibility became her in a sea of doubt. Love? Was it possible that her muse was in love? In love with who? What class of wonderful being would be capable of that?

She felt curiosity and at the same time did not want to know. For some reason, if her muse really was in love, she did not want to find out with who. Perhaps, she thought, because maybe it would be someone who didn't deserve her muse. Yes, it certainly was, no human could ever completely understand the magic that resided in those beautiful eyes, she couldn't think about anyone who was worthy of look full of love of her muse. Although, of course, she wasn't someone to say something about that... they weren't even friends.

Friendship. A word that she never gave importance. At the age of seventeen, her sister was her only friend and the truth is that she had no interest in having more. She had people who cared and took care of her, the employees in her home, her tutors and the people who cared for Alicia in the hospital, maybe she didn't have a consolidated family or her mother didn't spend much time with her, but she had these people and her books. She wasn't felt alone, at least not while she was lost in some other world, in the midst of books, away from reality and the feeling of loneliness that this brought. She didn't need friends, she didn't need anyone, while she forget about it. No, she had no interest in making friends... until now.

One day, her muse was accompanied to the bus station, with a friend evidently, her behavior indicated that they knew each other a long time. It was a brown-haired girl, with short hair, a little smaller than the muse and blue-eyed, but them weren't comparable to those of her muse, those eyes reminded her the clear sky. The girl was lively and outgoing, and apparently she never stopped making jokes to the muse that made her blush, was enough to see her mischievous smile to get an idea that she was, in fact, a prankster person. That day she saw her muse, for the first time, approaching reluctantly to the bus stop, being pushed by the girl, while she seemed to protest to her with her pink tinged cheeks and complicated expression. She could not help but smile, she knew that her muse was cute, but never seen her so adorable before. She learned that the name of the friend was Hayate, they had stayed a few seats away, but the girl spoke quite animated about wanting to see a goddess, said this, her muse had shouted the name to silence her friend, with a clear look of reproach. This surprised her a little, but not to the brown haired girl, that far from being intimidated, she laughed hitting her back, to then whisper something in her muse ear with a smile. Her muse blushed up to her ears, thought she looked sideways with fear -_where she was_- and then she quickly boarded the bus which hadn't even finished stopping. She raised an eyebrow surprised at this attitude, noting that as a strange event, but that wasn't all: the brown-haired girl, Hayate, had followed his muse still laughing, but before boarding the bus, stopped, turned and smiled. She blinked confused and looked at the sides to see if it had been a mistake and that waved and that wink had been for someone else, but found no one. She looked back at the bus, where she saw the young women sitting on one of the back rows, with her muse scolding the other girl, but the brown-haired girl, as any response, grimaced with her tongue. The blonde smiled crookedly, you could tell they were good friends.

That was the first time she became curious about the subject, she wondered how it would be being friends with her muse, that her muse always look at her in the eyes, smile at her, scold her, talking at her with that gently voice that she had or laugh with that nice laugh that she had heard one day. Actually, more than imagine the situation... she wanted that.

However, even though she would like to be friends with her muse, she had no idea how, so she was content to have her around occasionally and see those lavender eyes -_her favorite flower, had decided_- that she liked so much.

Encountering with _her_ had become her favorite activity, if it could be considered an activity, and she felt bad each time she couldn't see her. Most time was her 'fault', because she could not go to the bus station where she was sure to find her muse. Only once her muse had not appeared there; she had arrived early as usual and had even missed two buses that were useful to her, but nothing. Alicia complained that day about there was no story, but nothing came to her mind, she couldn't stop thinking about what might have happened to her muse. Even she wondered fatally: what would happen if she was not capable to see her again? Failed to reach an answer, she couldn't sleep that night.

Luckily for her, the next day, her muse appeared, carrying away all her discomfort in one sigh. Although more than appear, the girl was already there when she arrived, it was the first time her muse came before she did and one look was enough to realize the reason for her absence the previous day: covered with a thick jacket, a scarf covering half of her face, nose and cheeks covered in red and glassy eyes, that - _in addition to a cough that she heard later_ - showed that she was sick. She looked pretty bad, but still had arrived early and had decided to go to classes... she has to be a very responsible girl.

Of course the blonde didn't know that the reason that the muse hadn't stand the idea of staying another day in bed and her impatience to get to the station as soon as possible, had nothing to do with the classes, but was related to a _goddess_.

She sat near to her and smiled in relief. She realized that her muse had become something vital. She needed to see her, and not to escape from reality, but to live in it with a smile. Because was in difficult times where only remembering the face of her muse gave her strength. She could not stop wondering, how would her muse react if one day she dared to tell her that?

It was strange, that a stranger had that effect on her, meant so much, _she_ was her inspiration, her support... and she did nothing but admire her from afar.

For a long time she had begun to pay much attention to her muse, and no longer wondered why her muse was watching her too, because the looks were mutual thing, for some reason she had learned to perceive when her muse was looking her and when not, to observe her more closely at times when she was distracted. What could the muse see in her? What was her interest? Maybe she wants to talk? ... Or she realized how much she was observed and felt uncomfortable?

Maybe... just maybe, there might be a small chance that her muse would also like to be... maybe, be her friend?

She felt someone sitting next to her. She didn't have to look to know who it was; her muse. She could feel her presence. Closing her eyes she could feel the warmth emanating that seemed to hug her, but not this time. Something was different, it felt cold, her muse was just a few inches, but she felt incredibly distant. She swallowed heavy, nervous, without understanding what happened to her muse, what was that strange remoteness, loneliness that she could feel coming from her muse. Something was tormenting _her_ and she was dying to know what. She felt that she would going crazy if this strange environment doesn't changed soon, if her muse doesn't returned to be the smiling and warm girl as always. She had to do something, she should talk to her, but what could she say? Ask her "what happen?" It was very intrusive to her current position as a stranger, right? Begin with a greeting?... And then what?

She was a mess and a bunch of nervous. Observed sideways at his muse to note that she hadn't noticed her pathetic condition, but to her surprise she found her looking at her hand. A small hand, which looked very soft and delicate. She felt the need to take it and this made her confuse. She stirred her head slightly to concentrate. What was _she_ looking in her own hand? She imagined so absurd possibilities like read the lines of fortune or see if it was dirty. She frowned, it clearly wasn't one of her days with greater mental agility, but that strange feeling from moments ago had left her stunned... Wait, yes, it was gone, had passed. The heat returned. Her muse was no longer far away, she was right next to her. She could touch her if she wants... Now she was who wants to see her hand, but she couldn't do so because her bus had arrived. Reluctantly, she boarded the bus.

She had climbed the first step when turned around, to find another image that she was sure would keep in her mind forever, her muse was staring at her, with a beautiful smile. She couldn't do more than give her a smile back and then the gesture with her hand. Although she was not sure that the girl had seen her raise her hand in farewell too, because she took a while to react and the bus had left. Anyway, she couldn't be more happier.

Maybe... they could be friends.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The night covered the city with its dark robe. There were no stars, the clouds were responsible for hiding them. The monotonous sound of the drops hitting the ground was only interrupted by a passing car. There wasn't a single soul on the streets, occasionally could be listened a hurried footsteps and an occasional curse, but no voices could be heard, no life. You couldn't expect more from a rainy night at that hour.

She sighed. She could feel her long blond hair stuck to her face and feeling it heavier in her back. If she had been a little drier, probably the wet part that had bothered her most would have been her pants being soaked by the cold plastic seat, but no. She was drenched, dripping everywhere. The bus station had suffered an act of vandalism and now the roof was destroyed, giving way to rain.

It's said that the rain can wash the sorrow, camouflaging the tears, but there was nothing to hide. There were no tears, but there was a reason to cry. She just felt tired, tired of everything. She didn't know why she had run out of home and had gone straight to that place, with no umbrella, with no coat. And she didn't know what had caused that silly discussion with her mother about her sister... Maybe the usual, she saw no recovery, wanted to carry her to another hospital, she wanted to get her away from her sister... that she was a nuisance.

She closed her eyes calmly. She no longer felt the cold. Her chest was so icy and empty that countered everything.

To think that that same afternoon, thanks to the gesture of her muse, she had been so happy...

A footsteps lightly splashed by passing through the puddles which formed on the sidewalk. A thick jacket and a blue umbrella which covers her from rain. A bag in her other hand, creaking with each step, as a reminder of her clumsiness. She sighed long. Still not convinced she would have forgotten the art homework and would have had to go at full speed, in the rain, to a 24 hour store to try to do something about it. That beautiful smile of her goddess had carried the girl to a cloud for the rest of the day... She almost hated Hayate for tha reminder call that had returned her to reality.

She stopped when rose up her head and looked straight ahead. She felt the air trapped in her throat and her heart leap. She seemed to be having a deja vu. This time it was night and there were no light rays which give golden reflections or magical glow, the only light was coming from a lamppost which blinked incessantly, showing a lone figure sitting at the station. There was no breeze that moves a hair, just a relentless rain that clung the clothes around the body... but there she was. Her goddess, sublime as always. _She_ had her sight lost somewhere and she could feel how _she_ seemed to want to melt her presence into the darkness of the night. It was a ghostly and masterful image.

She swallowed loudly and without realizing what she was doing, her feet began to guide her steps.

She pulled off a few blonde hair strands that were bothering her in the face. Knew she couldn't stay there much longer, but still didn't understand what it was that had brought her to that bus stop, the same as every morning. At that time she wouldn't be able to get to see her sister, even if miraculously a bus would stop to take her. Nor is it as if she might be able to see her muse popping up there... She sighed tired. She closed her eyes with the hope of meet with those beautiful blue eyes to bring some calm inside her soul.

Is funny how when you let go one of your senses the others are intensified. She could hear very clearly the sound of some footsteps that stopped right in front of her. She could feel, even though her body was numb, how the drops had stopped crashing against her skin. She could perceive, over the moisture smell, a sweet scent that was familiar to her and felt, without a doubt, that warm presence that made her open her eyes.

The first thing she saw was a pair of white boots which she already knew. Her heart skipped a beat. She also knew those jeans and long coat that reached below the waist. She had to keep going up, had to meet with that gaze, now more than ever, she needed it.

Their eyes, finally met. Lavender blue with burgundy, both pairs flashed with a familiar brightness, recognizing each other.

"It's raining". She could see those lips moving slightly to release those words. She tilted her head slightly, surprised. The copper-haired girl hated herself for that, so many times rehearsing what she would say when she finally talk to _her_ and the first thing that came out -_without realizing_- was nonsense. She had lost all hint of genius that could eventually be reached. "I-I mean, it's raining and… you're wetting..." she added, to feel even more stupid -_if that was possible_-. She had wanted to hit herself or run, if her body wasn't paralyzed.

"You can catch a cold." _That's it, mouth_, she told herself, _you screw it from the start, finish the job_.

In those moments she gave thanks that it was raining, because she was sure to be sweating like never before, and she felt her body made of flan. Was also grateful that it was night and backlit, hiding her cheeks that she felt burning. The only thing that kept her still there, staring at _her_, looking like a fool, was the waiting of a response. Whatever it was, even if she laugh at her... God, she would love to hear her laugh...

The blonde, still surprised by the whole situation -_her muse appearing out of nowhere and warming her with her presence, under her umbrella_- she couldn't do more than smile. That girl had that effect on her -_but the copper-haired girl did not know that_-. She couldn't see those blue eyes without smiling involuntarily.

"Thanks..." she said almost in a whisper, with that angelic voice that she remembered and an extremely sweet smile, addressed to her!

She felt melting inside, the bag fell hitting the ground and the other hand grabbed firmly the umbrella, almost choking it, as a living reality.

"Nanoha" she said without being able to avoid it. She cleared her throat, trying to control the excitement in her voice. "M-my name... Takamachi Nanoha".

Her angel gently smiled again, stood up and took the bag to give it to her. "Thank you... Nanoha" she repeated, tasting the word. As expected, it was a perfect name. Her Blue-Eyed Muse had a name now.

Nanoha took a deep breath with the stupid idea that this would prevent her chest exploded or her heart shot out. She felt like dancing, screaming, running, or something stupid, but all she did was smile with what she swore was the silliest smile of her life, but she didn't care. Her goddess, her angel, her Fate... had spoken to her! She had said her name! And she smiled!

With that little exchange of words, they were no longer strangers. The magic was not dead nor reality had cruelly beaten them. They were only two girls presenting to each other and that was more than enough and wonderful for both.

Nobody knew what fate would bring in the future... At least, fate had joined the girls, what would happen next was a complete mystery, but one thing is sure: that night Nanoha was too busy smiling at the ceiling of her room to remember she had homework -or classes- and Fate filled several pages of her notebook with "a magical and destined encounter".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

How many people are able to say that they get up with encouragement a Monday at 6 am?

Takamachi Nanoha is one of them, with an enviable smile at such inhuman hours and an incredible zest to get out as soon as possible from home, almost jumping down the stairs and enters the kitchen shining like a ray of light. Her mother is the only one there and, after the initial surprise, she serves her breakfast. Still not used to see up so early to her youngest daughter, and see her almost swallow her food -_her stomach will digest the remaining food on the road_-, let alone come out so happy humming a song. She smiled with fun. Since how long was so good to go to school? She shook her head with knowing expression. Her mother's intuition told her that there could only be another person.

Of course, the fact that the young Takamachi ran so happy to the bus station had nothing to do with getting to class -_not even remembered that the reason to take the bus was the school_-. A few feet away from the place, her smile widened when she saw that blond hair and her eyes showed a flash that only had in presence of that person.

"Good morning, Fate-chan!" greeted with enthusiasm.

The other girl pulled her view of her notebook and turned to the side, watching Nanoha approaching waving her hand, cheeks flushed, breathing hard, completely happy. She smiled with joy.

"Good morning, Nanoha" she said when the girl stopped beside her and their eyes connect.

Both smiled more, if that was possible. Although "the muse" and "the angel" were still in the hearts of them, they didn't mind that at that time were just Nanoha and Fate. That certainly was the beginning of another beautiful day.

THE END

* * *

I know it can be continued, but I will not. Because I feel that would take away its sense, the idea was to talk about "impressions" and for me these ends when you know the person, so I think it's a suitable "end" for **Impressions.** Although this story is over I don't discard write another in the same universe, there are still things to say about this setting :3

But that could take some time... First I have to write it in Spanish and then translate it... Or maybe I should translate other story first? Dunno. There are only fluff in my profile too... Well, I will think about it later.

Thanks for your interest and I will say something I see a lot: R&R! xD


End file.
